Day of the Departed Alternate -My Version of DOTD-
by Crystal Cea
Summary: Day of the Departed, a time to remember those who have passed. Sensei Yang releases the past villains to get revenge on the ninja while using the mystical Yin Blade to take over one ninja, as he is also fading away. The only way to send all villains back and to stop Yang is to destroy the Yin Blade, but what will they do when they figure out what is the cost?
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! So, I decided to write a DOTD version of my own. Tbh, I was disappointed with DOTD, I felt like everything happened to quickly, Yang's plan wasn't very evil, and Morro didn't have a large role.**

 **Before releasing, I remember on Twitter, I saw a post saying: "** _ **That's right! Morro surprises everyone by siding with the ninja!"**_ **It was something like that, but that tweet made me think that Morro was going to** _ **fight**_ **with the ninja to take down Yang!**

 **Come on, who else thought that! Also, I thought Master Wu would of set a lantern off to Morro, like he should have! So, even though it's been over a year, I decided to rewrite DOTD to my liking! On with my version!**

Day of the Departed Alternate

"Day of the Departed, a day to remember those who have passed." Master Wu explained as him and the ninja were walking though the festive streets of Ninjago City.

Everyone was preparing for this day, already buying their lanterns to set off for tonight. October 29th, no one doesn't like this day, even though it sends them back into the past, sometimes it's good to relive the past.

"I love this day! It's my favorite holiday!" The water ninja chirped, smiling at all the little kids who were running around in costumes. Her other teammates smile and nodded, as her Master just nodded.

"It is a great time Nya, a time to remember family and friends that have passed." Master Wu claimed, but not changing his tone, thinking of tonight.

The ice ninja stopped everyone, as he intended to ask a question. "Where is everyone going tonight?"

Nya wrapped her arm around he self-centered brother. He flinched at this motion, but then relaxed."Kai and I are going to go to Four Weapons."

"Are parent's old blacksmith shop." Kai smiled a little, but it went away quickly, him fading into thoughts of what happened to his parents.

"I am going to spend the night with my parents." The lighting ninja smiled. "Ma is going to make her famous Day of the Departed feast and we are going to play our- "

"Ok Jay! We get it!" Kai hissed, then resulted in sobbing. Nya wrapped her arms around her brother. "It's ok Kai."

Jay stayed silent, he forgot he was the only one celebrating with both of his parents.

The earth ninja slowly stepped in. "Well, Kai if this makes you feel better, tonight at the concert, you'll get to see me dancing with The Royal Blacksmiths…"

Kai laughed a little and released himself from his sister's grip. "Thanks Cole." He wiped his tears and breathed in. "So," Kai said turning to his nindriod friend. "Zane, where are you going?"

Zane smiled. "To the Birchwood Forest, I will be setting my lantern off by my father's statue."

"Sound very peaceful." The green ninja smiled. "My mom and I will be going to the Corridor of Elders, setting our lanterns off there."

The six ninja turn toward their master. "Master Wu, where are you going tonight?"

Master Wu sighed. "I am going to stay at my father's Monastery."

"Maybe Lloyd and Misako could come with you, that is another great place to remember Garmadon." Jay suggested.

"No, I am going alone."

The ninja nodded. "Ah! Master Wu and ninjas!" Everyone turned around to see a man, before anyone could get a quick overlook of him.

"Dr. Saunders, it's good to see you." Master Wu smiled.

"Please, we are all friends! Call me by my first name, Sander!"

Kai snorted and leaned over next to Nya. "So, his full name is Sander Saunders?"

Dr. Saunders leaned in and shouted. "Yep! I know crazy, but I like it! Alright everyone follow me!"

` The ninja and Master Wu follow Dr. Sander Saunders into the museum. The ninja were in awe of how many people were in the gift shop buying lanterns and looking around at the many exhibits.

Dr. Saunders leads them to an excluded area, away from all visitors. "Where are we going?" Cole asked, a few steps behind their odd new friend.

"I am going to show you all the exhibit!"

A few minutes pass as Dr. Saunders is still leading them, Lloyd checks his phone. "Uh, Dr. Saunders, the concert starts in 10 minutes."

"Yes, I know." He stops, everyone else comes to a halt in front of a large door.

Dr. Saunders smiles and pushes open the door. "Behold, the Hall of Villainy!" The ninja looked around the room, almost every foe the ever fought were on a stand.

Dr. Saunders walked over to one of the statues, he pointed and slowly he introduced each of them. "Cryptor!"

"Very realistic," Zane said, remember his fights with this foe.

Dr. Saunders moved to the next one. "Kozu!"

"Uncanny!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Chen!"

"Oh, don't remind me!" Nya groaned.

"Samukai!"

"Is he looking at me?" Jay laughed nervously.

"Maybe from the past." Master Wu remarked.

"And Morro!" Dr. Saunders finished, pushing the ninja towards the door.

Kai breathed slowly. "It's every villain we ever faced."

Dr. Saunders shook his head. "No, I am still unpacking a few. This exhibit won't be ready for a while!" He smiled, pushing them out of the room, almost closing the doors before Kai called out.

"Master Wu! Let's go!"

Master Wu took his eyes off of the statue and ran over to his students. "Sorry, I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

Dr. Saunders shot a small glare at the master, but shrugged it off. "It's ok! Are you connected to him?"

The ninja fell silent as Master Wu nodded. "Yes, he was my first pupil, uh just paying my respects."

"But why? He possessed Lloyd, am I right?"

"Well yes, but he was still my first- "

"Hey, we should go." Jay cut him off. "The concert is about to start."

"That's right! Everyone, come quickly! We need to get your lanterns!" Dr. Saunders lead everyone away from the exhibit, but no one noticed that they left one behind.

Cole watched as they walked off and then ran back into the room. He stared at a picture of Sensei Yang, he swiftly walked over to it. "Sensei Yang." He growled softly.

"Cole?!" The earth jumped, turning around and seeing his best friend. He gave Jay a small smile. "Hey buddy, what are you looking at?

Jay walked over and tilted his head. "Uh, you would rather stare at Sensei Yang and his weird blade thingy than spend time with your father?"

There was no respond, he just simply shook his head. A few seconds later, Cole turned toward Jay and sighed. "Yang is the reason I'm a ghost."

Both ninjas turned and stared at Yang in silence, until Jay got the courage to speak. "Although known to some as the Master Without A Student, Honakuna Yang will be remembered by most as the creator or airjitzu, the most powerful martial in history." Jay slowly read his description.

The earth ninja nodded and sigh, he looked his hand and then the blade. "Uh, Jay what is the blade called?"

"Uh, the…Yin Blade…?"

"Thanks…" Cole slowly moved towards the glass, Jay stared at Cole in confusion, but caught on when Cole's hand was through the glass.

He pulled out the Yin Blade and gasped at how if felt, it felt _powerful._ How was this possible?! How was he feeling the powerful of the blade!?

"Cole, put that back! I don't think Dr. Saunders would like you touching the Yin Blade!"

"No."

"What!? Give me that!" Jay pulled on the Yin Blade, but Cole was too strong. Cole loosened Jay's grip and he fell onto the floor, hearing a crack, tears and shock formed in his eyes. "Cole?"

His friend said nothing, he ran off with the Yin Blade tight in his hands. Jay tried standing up, but immediately fell down, he couldn't stand. He gripped his ankle, fighting back his tears, and sat there.

"I won't tell Cole."

-Outside-

"Does anyone know where Jay or Cole is?" Kai asked, swaying a little to the pre-concert music.

"Jay said that he forgot something, but never came back." Nya claimed.

"Hey guys! Sorry about that!"

The ninja turned around and say their blue friend coming down the stairs, he had a fake smile on his face, everyone could tell it was there.

"Jay, what's wrong…?" Nya asked, concerned for her boyfriend. "And where is Cole?!"

"I'm completely fine." Jay let out a small laugh, but then formed a thin line with his lips. "And Cole, how should I know where he is!"

` Kai narrowed his eyes and stared down Jay. "You were limping down the stairs."

"Pfff, no I wasn't!"

All ninja stared in disbelief, no believing a single word Jay was stating.

"Truth. Now." Lloyd plainly said.

"Fine…" Jay bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't bust Cole, he had to figure out why he was acting like that, it all happened when he came into contact with the Yin Blade… Jay gasped softly.

The Yin Blade! Back when him and Cole were in the museum and Cole had asked for what it was called, Jay remembered reading the description. It said that the Yin Blade has the weird black magic, weird in a way where any owner, former or current could control anyone who had it! Maybe Yang, or someone else was controlling Cole! What other explanation could there be!?

"Jay!? Hello!?" Jay woke up from his thoughts by Lloyd waving his hand in his face.

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking about…" Jay looked around, trying to pick a topic that wouldn't be question. Jay smiled when he picked up his lantern. "I was just thinking about setting these bad boys off tonight!" He waved the lanterns as his teammates stared blankly at him.

" _Hellooo Ninjago!"_

The ninja all responded to Dareth screaming over the microphone, indicating that the concert was about to start. Jay ran over to the swarm of people gathering around the stage, everyone slowly following after.

Jay's smile faded quickly when he saw no signs of Cole, would Cole really miss Day of the Departed?

-With Cole-

Cole slowly walked father and father away from the people. He couldn't stand to be around, he gritted his teeth and stared at the Yin Blade. _Jay just doesn't get it!_ Cole hissed at himself. _He won't ever know how it feels to be a ghost!_

He kept trudging on, not knowing where he was going, but he felt he was going the right way, the way the Yin Blade was leading him. He stopped about half an hour later, staring at nothing, he looked up and gasped. He was at Yang's Temple.

 _No, I am an idiot! Why did it lead me here!? "Cole…"_ Something whispered to him.

"Who's there!?"

 _"Cole…"_

"Who is there!? Go away!"

 _"Close the circle…"_

"What!?" Cole's heart pace quickened, he felt it because of this Yin Blade.

 _"Close the circle…"_ The taunting words repeated over and over again, until Cole looked up and saw Sensei Yang staring directly at him, a smirk over his face. In awe, he stared at the Yin Blade and hissed. "What do you want Yang!?"

Yang laughed, motioning his hands, telling Cole to come up here. Yang slowly walked away from the edge as Cole used his airjitzu to get on the island.

"Yang! What the hell is going on!? What is with this Yin Blade!?" The earth ninja spat out, still gripping the blade tight.

"Cole, calm down. Please don't shout." The old ghost pleaded, but it was turned into a snarky comment as it ended with a smirk.

Slowly, the earth ninja created a small earthquake. Yang quickly reacted and stopped Cole by using his powers to retract the Yin Blade.

"What…?" Cole stared down his hands, they were slowly fading.

"Thanks for bringing my weapon to me, but you shouldn't have held it for so long," Yang stared at him with his cold eyes and harshly spat out. "It doesn't belong you."

Cole's eyes slowly grow wide as Yang forces him inside and slams the doors.

"What is happening to me?" Cole whimpers, acknowledging his hands fading more.

"You're disappearing, like every ghost does," Yang pauses, and stares at his students and then Cole. "When they are forgotten…"

-At the Concert-

"Thank you Ninjago! Happy Day of the Departed!" Dareth yells into the microphone while everyone cheers. The ninja were already telling each other Happy Day of the Departed and separating.

Jay waved his last goodbyes and headed off to his parent's junkyard, a stabbing thought was in his mind, he felt like he forgot something, but what?

Master Wu waited until every ninja was gone and turned towards the museum, slowly walking towards it. Pushing open the doors, he felt the cold air blast him, he continued walking.

He didn't stop, he was almost there.

"Ah, Master Wu! It's nice to see you here!" Master Wu jumped and saw Dr. Saunders with a big grin on his face, holding a lantern.

"Hello Dr. Saunders." Master Wu impatiently responded.

"Shouldn't you be at your father's Monastery?"

"I just wanted to look at the exhibits, plus the sun hasn't set yet so, I see no reason to go yet."

Dr. Saunders nodded. "Well, go on then! I won't stop you!" Dr. Saunders skipped away to some other people as Master Wu continued to walk towards his destination.

Master Wu slowly approached the large door to the exhibit, he pushed it open and walked over to his former pupil's statue. He looked outside and saw the sun was just starting to set.

He set his things down and went to lock the doors so no one would come in. Master Wu walked back over to the statue and sat down.

He lit his lantern and sighed. "I'm sorry Morro, I'm sorry for being a bad master to you…" He pulled out a picture and smiled.

In the picture, there were two people. One taller than the other. One had blond short hair and the other had medium black hair. One was the master and the other one was the pupil. But, they were both smiling.

A small tear dropped on the pupil. "You never got to have a life because of me."

 **So, how do you like Chapter One? I might of, maybe cried when I typed the part when Wu was looking at the picture. In my version, Morro had a way larger role in Day of the Departed!**

 **Now I know Kozu attacks Dareth during the concert, but this is my version! Just keep on reading!**

 **Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do proof read, but sometimes things slip past me!**

 **Thanks for reading Chapter One!**


	2. Part 2

**I know! I haven't posted in 13 days! And I can't say I was busy with school because most of those days were Snow Days!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and support! I just want to say that this story will probably go to ten parts, but everything is happening in two days. Enjoy!**

Day of the Departed Alternate

"Cole…Cole…Cole…" The words kept repeating, slowly and harsh. "Cole!" The earth ninja stared at Yang, he was gripping the Yin Blade, but his eyes were on him.

"Yang, let me go." Cole hissed, tugging on the cuffs Yang's students put him in. The old ghost master said nothing, he slowly walked over an odd looking vase, Yang looked out the window and smiled.

"Isn't the eclipse beautiful? I just need to wait a little longer…"

"For what?"

"You will find out soon, boy." Yang paced back over to Cole and smirked. "All I can tell you is that the past can come back to haunt you..."

The earth cringed, what does that mean? "Tell me, it's not like I'm getting out of here anytime soon."

Yang chuckled. "What happened to 'Ninjas never quit!' Or do you actually quit?"

"I'm not quitting, you said it yourself, I'm fading, so I can't tell anyone…" Cole trailed off, he had to get out of this place, before he fades.

"So, you are not quitting…you are giving up. Got it."

Cole cringed at the older ghosts' comments, he was not giving up! Was he?

"I can tell you that this has to do with it." Yang pointed to the vase and laughed. "Your friends will not like this plan, maybe your Master will…"

"What?"

The conversation didn't continue as the older ghost was staring out the window, looking at the Yin Yang eclipse. Cole just stood there, he felt awkward, he knew Yang was staring at him.

"Are you waiting for eclipse to be in front of the window?"

"The Yin Yang eclipse is a very rare event, it will take thousands of years for it to reappear, I am taking in the beauty before is disappears."

"That isn't an answer!"

Yang swiftly turned around to see Cole out of the cuffs, ready to fight. Yang looked out the window, and smirked. The eclipse was right outside the window.

"Give up Yang!"

"Oh I'm sorry Cole." The older ghost said softly, keeping his eye on the vase and the Yin Blade.

"Give me the Yin Blade!"

Yang sighed. "I thought you wanted to know my plan."

Cole narrowed his eyes. "Yin Blade. Now!"

"One more thing…" Yang laughed. "There is magic in the air! Better watch out!" Yang swiftly turned around and slammed the blade onto the vase, it shattered.

Cole gasped, slowly green mist was pouring out and heading toward the door. "W-What did you do? What is that!?"

"All you need to worry about is yourself, Cole…" Cole looked down at his hands, they were almost gone.

He blacked out and the last thing he heard was Yang's laughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Master Wu walked out of the museum, eyes closed, breathing slowly. That was goodbye to his pupil, forever. Small screaming made Master Wu's eyes flash open as he saw people running away from a strange green mist heading towards the museum.

"What is that?" Master Wu questioned to himself.

"Oh don't worry! It is just the eclipse!"

Master Wu turned around and saw Dr. Saunders waving slowly. "Huh?"

"That is fog, because of the eclipse, it is green." Dr. Saunders let out a convincing smile.

"Oh that makes sense." Master Wu laughed a little. _No it doesn't, green fog is mostly impossible._ He thought, before turning around. "I am heading to the Monastery now, Happy Day of the Departed Dr. Saunders."

"Ok! You too! Night!"

Master Wu walked off, heading towards the Monastery. Dr. Saunders quickly ran backing into the museum, gaping at the mist.

"What is that!?" Dr. Saunders slowly followed the mist, he was keeping his distance. The mist flew past all exhibits and headed straight towards the Hall of Villainy, the doors flew open as the mist entered.

Dr. Saunders eyes grew wide as he saw the green mist forming around the statues, it was like the mist was _possessing_ the statues. Quickly, Dr. Saunders shut the door and locked it, throwing the keys in an exhibit. He ran off, not looking back, not wanting to know what will happen.

Back in the Hall of Villainy, the green mist was gone, consumed in the lifeless statues. The problem was, they weren't lifeless anymore. One by one the statues eyes blinked, they all let out an uncomfortable groan, it felt like they were frozen in time for years.

"Where am I?" The skeleton looked around cautiously, "And who are you people!?"

The true ghost jumped off of his podium. "I should ask you the same thing!"

"I am Samukai! Leader of the Skulkin Army! Fearsome warrior –" Samukai got cut off as the stone warrior laughed.

"Fearsome? You call that fearsome?!" The stone warrior swung his weapon high in the air and sliced down a pole that was right next him. "I am Kozu! Destroyer of all foolish enough to challenge!"

"Really?" The nindriod scoffed. "Then why were you in the departed realm?"

Kozu shouted in his foreign language at the nindriod.

"Wait a minute…" The former snake scanned the room, eyes narrowed. "How are we out of the Departed Realm?"

"And why?" Samukai questioned.

"It's Day of the Departed." The true ghost rasped.

"How do you know that?" Kozu suspiciously asked. "Have you been out of the Departed Realm before?"

Then Samukai gasped. "Are you with the ninja?!"

"No, and I know it's Day of the Departed because I'm not an idiot and there are lanterns everywhere."

"Lanterns?" The nindriod question, clearly lacking knowledge of this magical day.

"You set off lanterns to remember those who have passed."

"And how do you know this?" Samukai slightly teased.

The true ghost rolled his eyes. "Because before I was a ghost, I was a person and I cele- and I knew about this day." He stopped himself from admitting that he used to celebrate this holiday.

"Ooh I'm sure my dear Skylor lit a lantern for me today!" The former snake threw his hands up in the door, but they dropped down as he saw that the chair he was sitting in, had buttons on it. "OOOHHH BUTTONS! The master squealed and pressed a button, but then frowning as it did nothing. "Oh come on!"

"Hey, look at that!" Kozu shouted, pointing in the direction of a picture. The departed villains all slowly walked over to the picture.

"Ah! I see you are intrigued with my picture!" The picture laughed, causing the villains to step back.

"Who are- "

"I am Master Yang," The picture cut off Samukai's question.

"Well I am – "

"Master Chen." Yang once again cut off one of the villains. Yang directed his head at nindriod. "General Cryptor."

Yang lastly turned his head towards the ghost and showed a small smirk. "And Morro, the Master of Wind."

The villains looked at Morro, then back at Yang. "Ok, how and why are we here?" Chen asked.

"The reason I summoned you all is because I need you to help me take over Ninjago!" The departed villains cheered, making Yang smile. "So, you are all on board? Great!"

"So, when can we take over Ninjago? Now?!" Samukai gripped his axe tighter.

Yang chuckled. "Not yet, I need all of you to distract the ninja, well except Cole, I've got him covered."

"Hmm, so we each choose a ninja and kill them!?" The stone warrior yelled, getting a nod from Cryptor.

"No, not yet. We want them to be alive when we take over Ninjago! Then, we will enslave them!"

"I like that plan more!" Cryptor grinned.

"In that case, I will take Lloyd!" Kozu snarled. "He destroyed my master, so I will destroy him!" Yang glared at Kozu. "Fine! _Distract…_ " Kozu spat out mockingly.

"I will take Zane, there can only be room for one nindriod in this city and that is me!" Cryptor stood ready to fight, obviously thinking about ways to _'distract'_ Zane.

"Jay, he is very annoying and I would like to be the one to – " Feeling Yang's glare, Samukai slowly continued his sentence. "To distract him."

"Kai and Nya! Nya will be an easy take down and Kai…well I want to get him back for changing my daughter's ways!" Chen laughed hysterically.

The villains turned towards Morro, a blank stare was stretched across his face. "I can easily distract Master Wu because…I can use my elemental power." Morro studied his words back in his mind, making sure he showed no sense of favor towards his old Master.

"It is settled then! Go and don't come back until I summon you!"

"How will you contact us?" Chen rasped.

"You will know…" Yang slowly said as his picture went back to a picture.

"See you later fellow villains!" Chen called out as he quickly ran off with his weapon toward his chosen ninja.

All of the other villains went off to find their chosen ninja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The blue ninja clapped his hands as his ma brought out the traditional feast. "Ma! You did it again!"

"Oh Jay, we always do this! It's tradition!" Edna chuckled as her son took the plates and set them down on the table.

"Ed! Dinner…nope the Departed Feast is ready!" Edna called out, instantly her husband ran out of the trailer and yelped.

"Oh Edna dear, it looks so good!"

The three walkers sat down in their chairs and started to fill their plates. The talked about the past, future and current time as they ate.

"Ooohhh, Happy Day of the Departed!" All three heads turned to see Samukai emerging from the shadows.

Jay's eyes grew wide. "Samukai!?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai and Nya were staring at a picture of their parents in Four Weapons. "I want to know what happened to them…" Kai softly sobbed. His sister slowly lit the lantern and sighed.

"Kai, we will one day…but for now…" Nya dragged her brother outside. They both quietly sobbed as they set off the lantern, both thinking of what could have happened to them.

As the lanterns disappeared into the night sky, both ninja went back inside to look at the picture one last time. The quiet moment was ruined by a loud screeching, the siblings ran outside and gaped to see their former enemy.

"Chen!?" They both shouted in unison.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ice ninja slowly walked up to his father's statue and sighed. "Tonight will be just us two." Zane grabbed his lantern and lit it, the flare glowing on his titanium skin.

Zane walked closer to the statue and placed the lantern in his father's hands. "Happy Day of the Departed…" The ice ninja sat down with his back against the statue. He cupped some snow in his hands throwing it in the air, making him smile.

His smile quickly faded as he heard a tree branch crack. Zane threw himself up and looked around the area, nothing.

"Hello brother, celebrating with _father_ aren't you?"

Zane span on his heels and grabbed his weapon.

"Cryptor…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd and Misako walked through the Corridor of Elders until they reached Garmadon's area, they stopped.

"Mom…" Lloyd weakly spoke. "I miss dad…" Misako pulled her son into a hug.

"I miss him as well Lloyd," She pushed him out and handed the lantern to Lloyd. "But we must not dwell on the past."

Lloyd let out a small smile and held the lantern up higher, grabbing a lighter. "To Dad." Lloyd lit the lantern and set if off into the sky, it lighting up the area.

They both stared at the lantern, not moving a muscle.

"R.I.P"

Lloyd quickly turned around, Misako turned a split second after. Slowly, Lloyd formed an energy blast.

"Kozu." Lloyd hissed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Master Wu sipped his remembrance tea as he stared at a picture of his father in a custom made Day of the Departed picture frame. "You will always be remembered father."

Morro reached the top of the stairs and swiftly hid, he was in awe. His old home, destroyed. He sighed and looked over towards his old Master.

Slowly, Master Wu picked up a picture, it was reflecting in the light. Morro squinted his eyes, and gasped. That was Master Wu and _him_! They took that the day before he learned his element.

He kept it, all this time. Master Wu was remembering him! After everything he did. Morro snapped out of his gaze and sat down, a tear streamed down the ghost's cheek, making him wince.

The wind slowly started to pick up, Master Wu grabbed his hat and looked around the Monastery. The lantern went out, as his tea spilled, spilling on the picture.

"No, no, no…" Master Wu grabbed the picture and wrapped it in a towel, praying it wasn't ruined. He opened the towel back up and sighed, it was ok. The picture of him and his old pupil was ok.

Instantly, the wind came to a stop. Master Wu lifted his gaze from the picture.

"Morro?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No way! I will not _join_ you!" Cole hissed, tugging at his fresh handcuffs. "You are insane if you think that!"

Yang laughed. "Cole, your friends have forgotten about you! You will fade!"

"They haven't forgot about me!"

"Then why haven't they looked for you?"

Cole said nothing, he was right. Did his friends really forget about him?

"So, are you on board?" Yang put out his hand.

Cole blinked, tugging on his handcuffs to move his hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Alright! Pythor! I know! Pythor is supposed to go after Lloyd and Kozu is supposed to go after Dareth, but Pythor is going to have a different role then distracting!**

 **So, how was Part 2? This was an enjoyable to type! I love doing the villains interactions! Mainly Chen!**

 **Alrightly, bye for now!**


	3. Part 3

**Yas! Part 3! Also, who is enjoying Sons of Garmadon!? I know I am! Anyway, let's get straight into this part! Read away!**

Day of the Departed Alternate

Both hands touched, time went still. His friends forgot about him, they wouldn't forget about him now. Both ghosts were eye to eye, no movement. The handcuffs faded, their stare broke.

"Welcome my new student." Yang spun around, still gripping the other ghosts hand, with his free hand he grabbed the Yin Blade.

Letting go of his hand, Yang spun the Yin Blade around, lifting his new pupil in the air. Cole's eyes glowing a green, reforming into a stronger ghost. His feet were completely off the ground as Yang spun the Yin Blade quicker.

A grin spread across Yang's face, he stopped the blade, Cole fell slowly to the ground. Cole lifted his head up and looked into the eyes of his new Sensei.

"Master Yang, what do you want me to do?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How are you back!?" The blue ninja screamed, standing in front of his parents. "And why!? Leave my family alone!"

"Oh Jay, I don't want your parents, I want you!" Samukai launched at Jay, forcing him to the ground.

Electricity formed in Jay's hands, he shocked Samukai and turned to his parents. "Get inside!"

Ed and Edna, without any hesitation ran inside. Jay threw himself off the ground and pull out his nunchucks. Samukai thrashed his axe back and forth, charging at Jay. As Samukai closed in, Jay swiftly flipped over him and slamming his weapon into the skullin's back.

Samukai yelped in pain and spun around to see Jay ready to strike again. Samukai glanced to the right, a bunch of junk was piled up. _I need you all to distract the ninja._ Yang's words repeated in his mind. _We want them to be alive when we take over Ninjago!_

A smirk formed over his face as he threw his axe at the pile of junk, knocking it down and it falling down onto Jay, Jay yelped and tried to get away, but it all crashed down onto of him.

Samukai retrieved his axe and turned toward the trailer, his parents were watching from an open window, both scared for their son.

"Don't worry, this is just a distraction." Samukai rasped. The gem on his weapon glowed, Samukai eyes grew wide, it was time to go. He scanned to make sure Jay couldn't escape. Samukai knocked down other pile in front of the trailer so Ed and Edna couldn't save Jay.

With no way to escape, Samukai ran off to his new master.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, Hello ninja! Did you miss me?" Chen let out a smirk as the two ninja pulled out their swords.

"We don't know how your back, but you are not getting away!" The fire ninja shouted, ready to get rid of Chen once again.

"Don't even try Chen, we will just beat like last time!" Nya growled, gripping her sword tighter.

Chen let out a faint laugh. "My plan is different this time! And you don't have the powers to get rid of me! The Anacondri Generals did that last time! So, _you_ have never beaten me!"

Glancing at one other, Kai and Nya both agreed, he isn't _anything_ without that staff! Both siblings launched at Chen, barely making any sound of movement. Chen dodged both siblings and took out his Jade Blade.

As both ninja came out Chen, he used his Jade Blade to knock their swords out of their hands and push them with his blade closer to Four Weapons.

Kai looked around, trying to see if he could find a weapon, then I hit. _I have an element! Idiot!_ Without hesitation, Kai quickly created a fireball and launched it at Chen.

Chen jumped onto his vehicle and revved the engine. The siblings had no change of expression, but Chen launched his vehicle and headed straight towards the ninja.

Nya and Kai saw it coming too late and before they could jump out of the way, Chen's vehicle collided with Four Weapons, leaving the siblings unconscious and buried under Four Weapons.

The gem on Chen's Jade Blade lightly glowed, he sighed. "That's all? I can't even do my victory dance?!" Chen shrugged and did a little dance, but he stopped when the color of the gem grew darker, it was time to go.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zane narrowed his eyes at his clone. "What do you want, Cryptor? Ninjago!? You've already failed at that!"

"Your sacrifice was petty and useless! You did save Ninjago, but you didn't save your friends! You put them through hell!" Cryptor growled.

"I wouldn't call the Tournament of Elements hell! They have all been through worse, we all have been through worse! How do you even know about the tournament?!"

"I know everything you know! Remember?!"

Zane started to get ticked off at his enemy, what was he planning?!

Cryptor traced his fingers along the departed version of a Techno Blade. "Zane, I think it's time to join our father!"

"He is not your father!"

The two nindriods launched at each other, full force.

Cryptor blocked everyone of Zane's moves, but most of Cryptor's moves, Zane didn't see.

Cryptor knocked Zane down, standing over him, he laughed. "Easy!" Cryptor picked up Zane, and threw him at the statue, it collapsing onto Zane, shutting him.

"Wow, almost too easy!" The gem glowed on his Techno Blade, instantly, Cryptor ran off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kozu shouted in his foreign language at the two as Lloyd's energy blast grew stronger.

"You were destroyed! How are you back!?"

"I need my revenge!" Kozu charged at Lloyd, before he could too close, he shot his energy blast, sending Kozu crashing into a wall.

"Go!" Lloyd shouted at his Mom who ran off, not too far away.

Kozu drew his sword and pounded towards Lloyd, Lloyd quickly took out his sword and blocked Kozu's attacks.

As Kozu attacked, he leaded Lloyd closer to Misako, to trap them both. As they were both in the same place, Kozu threw his sword against the wall, which made rocks come pouring down onto Misako and Lloyd.

"Mom!" Lloyd gave out a weak cry as they got buried underneath the rocks.

His gem glowed. "Buh-bye!" Kozu skidded off, not looking back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Morro held his breath, he couldn't move, he was frozen in place.

"Morro?! Are you here?" His former master let out a cry, which made Morro shake. There was hope in that cry, hope that Master Wu held onto every day when Morro left, that hope stayed for years, hoping the Morro would return.

He stood up, and slowly walked out from behind the broken pieces of the Monastery.

"Sensei…?" Morro let out a shaky breath.

Master Wu yelped. "Morro!? You're here! How?!"

He couldn't respond, he couldn't move again. He just whimpered. Master Wu ran over to his pupil and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I was a terrible Sensei, It's all my fault…"

"No, I was arrogant and a fool, I shouldn't have let the power get to my head, I ruined my life." Morro lightly sobbed into his former Master's shoulder, even though it hurt.

The both stood there, hugging, not moving a muscle, until Morro let go. "Do you forgive me…?"

Master Wu nodded. "Of course, you are my _son…_ "

Morro shut his eyes, and let the tears stream down his cheeks. Wu was the only real family he ever had and he destroyed that because of that stupid Green Ninja prophecy!

"Sensei, I need to tell you something." The master of wind took out his departed sword and sighed. "The reason why I'm back…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All villains, except Morro and Yang, gathered in the Hall of Villainy, all waiting for Yang.

"Hey, where's Morro?" Chen asked, sitting on the chair he was on back when he was a statue.

"Who?" Samukai asked.

"Uh, ghost, kind of tall, black hair, green strip…" Chen described Morro as best as he could.

"Oh! Him! Yeah, I don't know…"

"Ah! I see you all are already done with distracting the ninja!" The ghost master walked in. "Wait, where is Morro?"

Every one shrugged. "Maybe he is having trouble distracting Wu, he is the ninja's master!" Samukai suggested, but Yang shook his head.

"I need all of you to be here! Who knows where the Monastery is?"

The nindriod raised he Techno Bade, Yang smiled. "Of course you do! Go to the Monastery and I guess _help_ Morro distract Wu."

With that, the nindriod ran off.

"I knew him going after Wu would be a bad idea…" Yang's hissed in low breath.

"Why?" The stone warrior spoke, playing around with his departed blade.

"Because, Wu was Morro's Sensei was he was a child."

The departed looked at Yang in disbelief, they didn't buy it. Yang ignored it and sighed. "Anyway, I have a new student! You all know him very well…" Yang motioned his hand towards the door and slowly the earth ninja approached.

He was still in his departed gi, his hair was all ruffled, he had a few scratches on his face and arms, he glowed brighter than he did before and his face was cold and emotionless.

"You got one of the ninja!?" Chen squealed. "I get it now! We are going to control all of ninja!"

"No," Yang pushed Cole forward and patted him on the back. "We are going to force the ninja to become my students!"

All of the villains cheered, except Chen. "I basically just said that!"

"Eh, Yang said it better." Kozu said, with a nod from Samukai.

After about twenty minutes, Cryptor came back, without his departed blade and a little torn up.

"Cryptor!? What happened? Where is Morro?! And your blade!" Yang demanded.

"I went to the Monastery and Morro or Wu weren't there, but…" Cryptor paused and glitched. "Someone was there."

"Who?" Yang asked, getting more interested.

"I don't know. Whoever it was, it was not in my database."

"What did the person look like?" Samukai questioned.

"They were completely dressed in black, that's it."

"Why would it attack you and take you Departed Blade?" Yang growled, but only got a shrug in response.

"Stop!"

The villains turned and blankly stared.

"Finally! What took you so long!?" Yang growled.

"I got held up…" A sort of british accent filled the air, Chen narrowed his eyes.

"Pythor!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, I just got writers block! Also, I really wanted to get a chapter out! Also, who has seen Episode 76!? How AMAZING was it!?**

 **Alrightly, until next time!**


	4. Part 4

**Sorry for not updating this story! :/ I've been busy with stupid school! How crazy and insane was Dead Man's Squall!? Ohmygod! I am super hyped for The Quiet One and then Game of Masks!**

 **Enjoy!**

Day of the Departed Alternate

A grin spread across the old ghosts face. "It's great to see you, old friend."

The snake laughed. "I wouldn't say it's been too long."

"How do you know each other?" Chen spat, narrowing his eyes at the true Anacondri.

"Oh, I'm the one who told Yang about the Yin Blade." The snake motioned his tail towards the Yin Blade.

"He sure did." Yang sucked in some air. "Pythor, by any chance do you know where Sensei Wu is?" He hissed out.

"Why?"

"One of the villains I brought back was supposed to be just _distracting_ him, he hasn't returned."

"Which villain?"

"Master of Wind, his name is – "

"Morro?!" Pythor spoke in disbelief. "He is a villain! Unbelievable!"

"Huh?" Samukai asked, very lost.

"Morro fought against the snakes in the first Serpentine War, even though Wu said he couldn't. Morro took down many warriors and fought very bravely for a child. And any time Wu was struggling, Morro was by his side in seconds."

"Really?" Yang scoffed, he couldn't believe this. "I need all of you to find him!"

"Why?" Kozu asked.

"Because, he could be telling his precious Sensei my plans!" Yang growled.

"I don't know where they could be, I've already checked the Monastery." Cryptor said, still glitching.

"Then search where the ninja were! I need you to make sure they are all still trapped!" Yang hissed. "Pythor, Cole, come with me." The snake and the black ninja slowly followed behind Yang.

"Again! I just want to rule over Ninjago!" Chen complained.

"We will do whatever it takes, even if it means _hurting_ the ninja." Kozu hissed in low whisper, making all of the other departed villains smile.

"Good idea." Samukai laughed. "You should have seen Jay's face when he saw me! Man, he was shocked."

No one laughed except for Samukai who laughed for a brief second.

"Let's go!" Chen shouted, all of the departed villains went back off to find their ninja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What is your bigger plan? Ruling Ninjago is every villains goal, what is going to make you stand out?" Pythor asked.

"Oh Pythor, my plan makes all of the other villains plans look like child's play _**(Anyone remember that episode?)**_."

"Cole! Come here!" Yang demanded, Cole quickly shuffled over to his master.

"Yes Master?" Cole spoke, his voice scratched.

"If the ninja escape, I need you to become a spy, go over with the ninja and every day, report their plans!" Yang said, making Pythor's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant!" Pythor declared.

"Yes Master." Cole said in monotone.

Yang took out his Yin Blade and waved it over Cole, he changed him back to the way his was, but Cole was still his student. "No one will suspect a thing! Also, talk normal."

Cole nodded. "When should I find the ninja?"

"I will call back the villains, go find Jay and free him, and free the others, while you do that, distract them from this problem, stay away from the temple and don't mention me!"

"Yes Master." Cole said, not in monotone, but determination.

Yang lifted his Yin Blade in the air, sending a message to all villains, telling them to come back.

With that done, Cole quickly ran off, jumping off the island. Knowing exactly where he was headed, he quickly created his earth dragon and flew off to the junkyard.

It wasn't long before he reached the junkyard, Samukai must have got the message because Jay was still trapped and he wasn't here.

Cole jumped down and breathed in. "Jay!?" He shouted, panicked.

"Cole?! Is that you!? Help me!" Cole immediately recognized Jay's scared voice, he rolled his eyes and continued.

"Where are you!?"

"Under this huge pile of rubble!"

Cole ran over to the pile and started pulling piece out until he saw Jay's face. "Please hurry!" Jay cried, which made Cole roll his eyes internally.

After Cole got all the piece off of Jay, Jay quickly ran over to the trailer and pulled off everything, his parents ran out and they all hugged.

"Where are the others?" Cole asked.

Jay let go. "Uh, In a lot of different places." Jay limped over. "I can go to The Birchwood Forest and Monastery, you can go to the Corridor of Elders and Four Weapons, we will meet back at the stairs of the museum."

With that, both ninja created their dragons, Cole flew off first, but Jay got held back.

"Be careful Jay, go save your friends!" Edna shouted, which made Jay laugh.

"I love you guys, Happy Day of the Departed!" Jay flew off, headed towards The Birchwood Forest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ninja gathered on the steps. "Wait, Jay, where is Sensei?" Cole asked.

"He wasn't at the Monastery; I don't know where he is." Jay claimed.

"Can someone explain how all of our old enemies are back!?" Kai shouted.

"Wait a minute…" Lloyd eyes lit up. "Follow me!" The green ninja led his team into the museum, he headed for the Hall of Villainy.

Lloyd pushed opened the doors and gasped. "They're…gone."

"Statues don't just get up and leave!" Jay screeched.

"So, some one brought the villains back, who?" Nya asked.

The ninja's attention where drawn to the picture of Sensei Yang. "Wait, isn't their supposed to be something in here?"

Jay's stomach dropped, The Yin Blade was still gone, he looked at Cole. He looked completely zoned out.

"Cole?" Jay spoke.

"What?!" Cole hissed.

"I need to talk to you."

Jay pulled Cole across the room and sighed. "Where is the Yin Blade?"

Cole gaped. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't disobey his Master, so he just shrugged.

"Tell me or I will tell the others what you did!"

"I don't know where it is!"

Without hesitation, Jay ran over to his friends, and explained what he knew.

Cole quickly looked around and tried to think of something, then it hit him. "Guys!" He cried. The ninja looked over and gasped. "What's happening to me!?"

"You're disappearing!" Lloyd shouted, they all ran over to Cole.

 _Being a ghost defiantly has its perks._ Cole thought as his friends surrounded him. Cole slowly made himself reappear as he melted into tears.

"Why were you disappearing?!" Jay asked, still panicked.

"You guys forgot about me." Cole spoke through his tears.

"We won't forget about you again Cole, it's ok." Nya softly spoke, confronting her friend.

Jay's eyes were wide, what did the Yin Blade do to him!?

"We need to find Wu and tell him what happened." Zane declared, everyone nodded.

They all walked out of the Hall of Villainy, making sure they didn't forget Cole.

"We should head to the Bounty; Wu should be there in the morning." Lloyd suggested.

"Good idea." Cole said weakly.

They all created their dragons and flew off to the Bounty.

 _3:30 AM…_

Cole woke up and looked around, everyone was sleeping. He pushed himself out of bed and walked out on deck.

He quietly created his dragon, jumped on and flew off. He didn't have much to report, but he needed to get away from the ninja.

Once he landed on the island, he rushed in. Yang was waiting for him.

"What did you find out?" Yang asked.

"They suspect nothing and Wu still hasn't returned, they also know that the statues are gone, along with the Yin Blade, but they don't know it was you."

"Good work Cole, but I need you to find out where Wu is and Morro, he will pay for betraying us."

Cole nodded. "Yes Master."

"Oh and I also need you to get me the Realm Crystal, don't ask questions."

"Yes Master."

"Now go before they realize you are gone." Yang pushed Cole out of the door and watched him fly off on his dragon.

"When are you going to tell us your plan?" The stone warrior spat. "You can't just leave us in the dark."

"I have to make sure Cole is a dedicated spy and I need to find Morro, if he isn't going to be with me, then I'm sending him back to the Departed Realm."

"You can do that?" Chen spoke softly.

"Of course I can! If I brought you back, I can send you back!" Yang spat.

"How will you be able to tell if Cole is trustworthy?" Cryptor asked.

"Oh, you will see."

"Oh come on!" Chen whined. Yang glared at him, which made Chen sink down.

"When are we going to attack?" Samukai asked.

"Not yet, there is no reason to stir up the ninja." Yang said.

"Why does Cole get to have all of the fun?" Chen complained.

"Because he is my student and our time will come, we just need to be patient."

"But waiting is boring! I hate waiting!" Chen complained again.

"Well too bad!" Yang hissed.

 _The Next Morning…_

Cole was the first to wake up as he couldn't miss anything. He couldn't disappoint his master.

He sat out on the deck for about an hour before someone woke up, it was Lloyd.

"Cole? How long have you been up?" Lloyd asked.

"Not for very long." He lied.

"Is Master Wu back?"

"No."

"What? Where is he?"

"I don't know." Cole spoke in monotone, which made Lloyd sighed.

"Jay told us what happened with you and the Yin Blade."

Cole didn't say anything, so Lloyd continued.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Why would I know!? I don't even remember most of Day of the Departed!"

"What?"

"You guys forgot me," Cole scoffed. "Remember that?"

Lloyd fell silent. Cole turned away from Lloyd and looked down from the Bounty.

"Cole, we will find a way to turn you back from a ghost." The green ninja promised and walked away.

"Impossible," He hissed under his breath. "Only Master can do that."

The hours pass and nothing happen, all the ninja do is train and talk about where Wu could be, Cole starts to get bored.

"Guys, what the hell are we doing!?" This caught the attention of everyone. "We should be searching for Wu instead of just waiting for him!"

Jay nodded. "Cole's right, we can't just wait it out, what if Master Wu is hurt?! We need to find him."

Everyone gathered and discussed places Wu could be, Cole took notes of where everyone was going.

"If Wu isn't at your location, keep searching!" Nya shouted as everyone was getting on their dragons.

They all flew off. Cole was supposed to search over Ninjago City, but instead he headed to Hiroshi's Labyrinth to receive the Realm Crystal.

He arrived quickly and jumped off. He scoffed when he saw the protection. _Nindriods._

As soon as they saw him, they immediately let him through. "Go ahead Master Cole." One of the nindriods said which made him roll his eyes.

He quickly made his way to the room with the Realm Crystal. He smiled when he saw it. _Master will be proud._

Cole gripped the Realm Crystal and was shocked to see he could pick it up. He stashed it away and ran out, getting a few waves from the nindriods.

When Cole jumped onto his dragon, the alarmed flashed, all nindriods looked directly at Cole.

He quickly flew away and headed towards the Temple of Airjitzu.

Once he arrived he quickly ran inside.

"Master, I've got something for you!"  
Yang emerged from the walls. "What is it?"

Cole pulled out the Realm Crystal, which made Yang's eyes grow wide.

"Where was it?"

"Hiroshi's Labyrinth."

"Ah, where are the ninja?"

"Searching for Wu."

"Good, so they think you are searching for him."

Cole nodded. "Over Ninjago City."

Yang lifted up the Yin Blade and swiveled it in the air. A few seconds later, the departed villains and Pythor rushed in.

"What is it?" Pythor asked.

"I think it's time to tell you all my plan."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **And done! Do you like the cliffhanger? Hehe! Also, where could Morro and Wu be!?**

 **I was going to post this Yesterday but my computer restarted and I forgot to save, so half of this was deleted and I didn't have a backup file, so I had to type it all again!**

 **I am so excited for The Quiet One! I want to know the startling discovery the ninja find out! And in Game of Masks, Harumi's true intentions! –She is so The Quiet One! –**

 **Until next time! :D**


	5. Part 5

**Heyo! Welcome back! :D Thank you for all of the support for this story! :D**

 **Ok, who else is so ready for the season finale!? Big Trouble, Little Ninjago. EEEEKKKK! xD**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the version!**

Day of the Departed Alternate

"Finally!" Chen cheered. "What is the master plan!?"

Yang laughed. "It's pretty simple, but challenging to accomplish. Are you up for it?"

The villains nodded vigorously, Cole smiled. "We are up for it Master."

"Good." The ghost master held up the Realm Crystal, it reflecting in the sunlight. "The Realm Crystal has many powers, most of them are unknown, I know a few but only one will be truly helpful for my plan! With the Realm Crystal, you can combine realms, the First Spinjitzu Master used this to combine Realms that were not needed into more useful Realms. I intend far worse; I plan to combine all of the Realms into one mega Realm! Whoever combines the Realm, will have full power over it! Once I combine the Realms, no one can stop us! I control the Realm, I control everything!"

The villains were shocked; this was a master plan.

"Then it will be impossible for the ninja stop us!" The master of earth shouted, making the others cheer.

"With the power of the Yin Blade and the Realm Crystal, no one will be able to stop us!" The ghost master lowered the Realm Crystal. "But if we want to do this, we will need one more thing."

"Which is?" The stone warrior asked, now a little disappointed.

"It is another crystal; it is called the CC or Control Crystal. We could just combine the Realms now, but we would have no control over it."

"I thought you just said- "

"The FSM had the CC," Yang answered the skulkin's question with a huff. "I might know the location, but I am not certain."

"Aw man!" Chen complained, frowning.

"Where do you think it is?" The snake asked.

"In the City of Stix."

"What? I've been their many times and I have never seen a crystal before." Cole scoffed, but instantly mouthed 'sorry master' to Yang.

"Just because it is called a crystal, doesn't mean it looks like one. The CC is made from a crystal called controloso, the power to control something or someone. It is in the shape of a star, and it is a crimson color." Yang stated, then turning to Cole. "I need you to find it."

"I will Master, but what if one of the ninja see me?"

"Just say you are looking for Wu; they'll leave you to it."

The earth master nodded. "I will not disappoint you." Cole turned to go, but Yang stopped him.

"Cole, remember who cares about you, you are my student and once we rule all of the Realms, no one will forget you."

The younger ghost smirk. "No one will."

Yang pushed his student off to get the CC, once he was gone, Yang turned to his allies.

"While Cole retrieves the CC, we need to find the perfect place where everyone will see their world falling, especially the ninja. They will regret destroying all of you, they will break their number one rule! They will quit!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd landed softly onto the Bounty, he didn't find Wu, hopefully the others found him.

He made his way below deck and entered their room. He was the first one back, it was very silent, which made Lloyd feel uncomfortable.

The green ninja took off his hood and sat down on his bed. He sighed, he had no idea where his Master could be and probably all of his teammates.

 _Maybe Wu left a note in his quarters…_ Lloyd thought as he stood back up.

Without wasting anytime, Lloyd quickly ran to his Master's quarters, he wasn't supposed to go in, but Wu was missing!

He pushed the door open gently and stepped inside, it looked like no one had been in here in days.

He looked around the room, it was clean, everything was nice and neat. The green ninja walked over to a dark wooden dresser, on top was a bunch of pictures in picture frames.

Lloyd couldn't help but smile when looking at the pictures. There was some from when he was still a little brat, some with his father, some with the whole team and –

"Who is that?" Lloyd picked up a picture with a gray and golden frame around it.

There were two people, a young adult and a kid. One had blond hair and one had black hair, with a green stripe in it.

"Oh, that's Morro…" He trailed off, but he didn't put the picture down. He had never seen Morro so happy, or even maybe Wu.

He took the picture of the frame and turned it over to the back, there were some words on it.

 _You are not just my pupil Morro; you are my son._

Lloyd frowned, Wu really did love Morro.

"Lloyd!" The green ninja snapped out of his focus when he heard someone yell. He quickly set the picture down and ran.

"Did you find Wu?" Lloyd shouted when he saw Nya and Jay.

The water ninja shook her head solemnly. "Couldn't find him anywhere, but Zane, Cole, and Kai are still looking, so there is hope."

"What if we don't find him?" Jay asked shakily.

Lloyd looked down at the floor, and closed his eyes. "We will find him, no matter what it takes." He looked back up. "We cannot quit on him, ninja never quit!"

Nya and Jay both lit up. "Ninja never quit!" They both chanted.

"Ninja never quit!" The three ninja looked up and saw the hot-headed one on his dragon

"Did you find Wu?!" Lloyd called up to him, he shook his head. "Get down here!"

The fire ninja jumped off of his dragon and landed softly on the Bounty. "I'm guessing you guys didn't find him."

"Well duh! Why would Lloyd ask you if we already found him?" The lighting ninja asked, Kai shrugged.

Nya sighed. "We still have Zane and Cole on the lookout…maybe they found a lead?"

"Correction," Another ninja jumped down onto the Bounty. "Only Cole is on the lookout, Zane is back."

"Why are you talking in the third person?" Kai asked.

Zane smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, it's fun."

"It is!" Jay laughed, obviously getting ready to refer to himself in the third person. "Jay looked at a beautiful person, someone who shines in the light, someone who's laughs are magical and someone who makes me- no Jay laugh."

Nya blushed, while Kai crossed his arms and raised a brow at Jay.

"Ok then…." Lloyd saying, feeling like a third…no fourth, maybe fifth wheel.

"He, sorry, couldn't help it." The blue ninja went silent, everyone went silent.

A silence felt like it went on for years, no one speaking, no one moving, it was weird. It was like everyone was afraid to speak, no one liked it.

Minutes pass and there was no sign of Cole or speaking, until Lloyd got tired and broke the silence.

"Maybe Cole found Wu, that's why it's taking him a long time."

"Maybe…" The nindriod said quietly.

"What about Cole finding Wu?" The five ninja turned around and gasped.

"Master!" All of them ran towards their master, embracing him tightly.

Master Wu chuckled. "Have I really been gone for that long?"

They all let go. "We were just worried, that's all." Kai said, a big grin on his face. "Oh and where were you!?"

All of the ninja nodded quickly, Master Wu sighed.

"I had to go somewhere, and learn about a few things…with someone…"

"Who?" The green ninja asked, confused.

Master Wu sighed and stepped out of the way, the ghost stepped forward.

"Morro!?" The ninja were in awe, Lloyd couldn't believe it.

"Get out of here!" Lloyd spat at his enemy.

"Calm down! He is here to help us; he knows where all of the villains are." Master Wu said.

"Because he is one of those villains!" Kai growled.

"No he isn't!" Master Wu shouted, which made all of the ninja shrink down. "Morro, tell them."

"Master Yang brought back your former enemies to help out with some sort of 'Master Plan', I don't know what the plan is, but I do know what he is after."

Morro pulled out a crimson star and the ninja all were instantly confused. "This is the CC, or Control Crystal, it can make anyone control someone or even something."

"Why does Yang need that?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is, it isn't good."

"Well thanks for the information," Lloyd reached out and grabbed the CC. "Now you can go."

"What?"

"We don't need you! You can go back to the Departed Realm where you belong, go visit your family, oh wait…" Lloyd smirked.

"Stop Lloyd! Morro is staying with us, end of conversation." Master Wu scolded.

"Sorry Master…" Lloyd gave a sour look to Morro and walked off, the other ninja following him.

"Are you ok?" Master Wu asked, his gaze soften.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Morro spoke quietly.

Master Wu sighed. "It will be okay Morro, everything will be – "

"No it won't! They _hate_ me! Like everyone!" Morro cried.

"I don't hate you, and you just need to gain their trust."

"Yeah right, like that will ever happen…"

"You don't know that unless you try."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The earth ninja landed back on the Temple of Airjitzu, he didn't find the CC, it was supposed to be there, he found where it was supposed to be!

He quickly ran inside. "Master!"

It only took a second for Yang to appear. "Did you get the crystal?"

Cole shook his head. "Someone took it, and I have a feeling of who did."

"The ninja…" Yang growled.

"Do you want me to get it?" Cole asked.

"No, you can't blow your cover…go back to the Bounty and when everyone is sleeping, steal it, bring it back here and go straight back."

"So no one will suspect me!" The earth ninja smirked. "Perfect!"

"Go now! And don't come back until you have the CC!"

"Yes Master." Cole ran out of the temple and created his dragon, first making sure his appearance was the same when he first left.

When Cole reached the Bounty, it was dark outside, the breeze slightly blowing. The earth ninja landed on the Bounty. "Guys?" He called out. "I couldn't find Wu!"

"None of us did."

Cole turned around and breathed when it was only Nya. "You didn't…?"

"He came back to us!" She cheered.

He laughed. "That's awesome! Where is he?"

"With Morro, don't know why." She snorted.

Cole gritted his teeth. _That traitor! He will pay for betraying Master!_

"Oh and we also got this crystal thingy," Nya open a crate and pulled out a star.

"The CC!" Cole smiled.

"How do you know what's it called?"

"Uhh, I've heard of it before…"

"Ooookkaayyy then, I'm going to go to bed night!"

"Night."

As Nya quickly walked down below deck, Cole tensed up, he needed to get the Crystal out of here.

Cole grabbed the CC, created his dragon and –

"Cole?"

Wide-eyed, Cole span around and gasped. "Morro!? What…why are you here!?"

"What are you doing with the CC?" The ghost asked, arms crossed.

"Taking it to a more secure location…"

"Why? It's plenty safe on the Bounty."

"No it's not! Not with you here! _Traitor!_ "

"What?" Morro lowered his arms, how was he a traitor?

"You betrayed my Master!" Cole screamed, he was flickering in and out.

"Who?!"

"Master Yang! He brought you back from the Departed Realm and you choose to betray him!" He shouted once again, Morro staggered back.

"You're with Yang?!"

"I am! This team forgot me in an instant! Just like how Wu forgot you and replaced you with other pupils! With my new Master, no one will ever forget me!"

Cole span around and quickly created spinjitzu, knocking Morro off of his feet, he stopped, still holding the CC tight in his arms. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get this to my Master."

"Not on my watch you won't!" Morro quickly stood up and created a wind blast, he launched it at Cole, sending the CC flying out of his arms.

"No!" He growled, running towards the crystal, Morro was running towards it as well.

Cole reached the crystal first, grabbing it and punching Morro in his pressure points, he yelped and was thrown back in some crates.

"See you around!" Cole laughed, created his dragon once again and flew off to the Temple of Airjitzu.

Morro staggered up, hurt.

"Morro! Are you ok!?" Master Wu ran over to his first pupil, worried. "What happened?"

With all of the ruckus, all of the other ninja came from below deck.

"What is going on?" Lloyd demanded, still half asleep.

Morro blinked slowly and sat down on a crate. "Cole attacked me…"

"Why? Did you try to steal the crystal and give it to Yang?" Kai spat.

"It wasn't me who stole the crystal, it was Cole."

"What!?" All of the ninja spoke, completely in shock.

"No, you're lying! Why would Cole try and steal the crystal!?" Lloyd growled.

"He is with Yang, he told me!"

"I think Morro is telling the truth, Cole has been acting strange lately." The nindriod said calmly.

"Because we forgot him on Day of the Departed!" Kai shouted.

"I agree with Zane, Cole isn't himself," Jay stated. "And I know him very well."

"The crystal isn't here anymore, so Cole is probably taking it somewhere more safe." Nya spoke, Master Wu shook his head.

"No, he would've told us, I think Cole is with Yang."

"Of course you are on Morro's side! He is your precious son; you always are on his side!" Lloyd screamed, and stormed off.

"Everyone go back to bed; we will deal with this in the morning." Master Wu sternly spoke, his voice showing signs of hurt.

The four ninja quickly ran off downstairs, leaving Wu and Morro by themselves.

"I told you, they will always hate me…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **And done! This chapter was a lot of fun to type! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Prepare for the finale everyone! It's gonna be crazy!**


End file.
